High Fashion
by LilyMoon'sAlias
Summary: Already unwilling to attend a costume ball, Cloud protests Reno's choice of costume. Reno talks him into it. Reno/Cloud yaoi. All FFVII characters owned by Square Enix. I make nothing from the story and no infringement is intended.


"No."

"Aw, c'mon, babe. It'll be fucking hot."

"No! I didn't do it by choice the first time. I'm not going to do it now. You want a girl to go with you I'm sure Yuffie needs a date."

Stupid costume party. Stupid Reno. And stupid, stupid...just where in the hell had he unearthed the damned thing anyway? Cloud hadn't even agreed to go to the party in the first place. Reno had just assumed he would. That just irritated Cloud even more. He wasn't exactly known for being a social butterfly. Just because they were having sex regularly and Cloud had left some clothes in the empty half of Reno's closet and spent most every night there was no reason for Reno to start making plans without bothering to ask him first.

Cloud cast a hate filled, mako glowing glance at the large garment bag in Reno's arms that should have made it, and the grinning Turk holding it, burst immediately into flames. He huffed in annoyance and turned away to yank his cold, damp shirt over his head. He'd been trying to unwind after nearly a full day on the road with a hot cup of tea when Reno had come home with the offending bag. The mouthful he'd been just about to swallow, along with the rest of the cup, had soaked his shirt when he'd coughed it out in a choking sputter as Reno unzipped the bag to reveal a painfully familiar froth of lavender fabric complete with tiara.

"I'm not wearing that. Forget it. I'm not going at all," Cloud snapped and stalked to the bathroom, hands working at his leathers.

Reno trailed after him, easily slipping into the bathroom when Cloud would have shut the door in his face. He silently admired the play of lean muscle and smooth skin as his lover shed the rest of his clothing and twisted the taps until the shower water was hot enough to steam the room. Reno stood chewing his bottom lip until Cloud had gotten thoroughly wet and was scrubbing shampoo into his hair.

"What's the big deal? It just a costume."

"It's a dress!" Cloud spat back. "And not just any dress. That one almost got me raped by Corneo!"

Cloud shuddered in disgust at the memory. Fat, greasy, stinking, Don Corneo had been utterly repulsive. It had only been the desperate need to save the girls that forced Cloud into the masquerade. He could still see the leer on the man's face, could still feel the grip of grimy hands, when he had been 'chosen'. Cloud glared at Reno through the dripping, water logged spikes of his hair and started scrubbing viciously at his reddening skin as if to wash away unwanted, too intimate, touches.

"Hey, don't do that," Reno protested and undid the few buttons he actually fastened on his clothes. He toed off his shoes and shed everything else with a shrug and a wiggle that might have interested Cloud had he not been so angry.

"I'm not a woman," Cloud mumbled, anger rapidly cooling to a bitter sulk. He didn't fight when Reno took the loofah from him to drop it outside the shower.

"I've never thought of you as a woman," Reno soothed and chose a softer cloth to run spicy scented lather over Cloud's chest and neck. He stepped closer to chance nuzzling into the wet, feathery hair next to Cloud's ear. "No woman would have a body like this or a cock that fits so well in my hand...in my mouth."

Against his will, Cloud's body started to react to Reno's seductive tone and knowing touch. He shivered and slumped a little as clever fingers grazed over his tightened nipples, the cloth with its softly abrasive texture drawn over them next to smooth the slippery soap over his defined chest. Reno reached past Cloud for the tap to slightly cool the punishing temperature of the water then cupped his hand to rinse the just washed areas. His tongue lapped at the skin, tracing the lines of muscle before flicking over a nipple and retreating to take it between his teeth and tug.

It elicited a sharp inhale from Cloud that was released in a near soundless moan. Fuck, Reno was too good at that, had made it his goal to learn just when and where to touch his lover. He had memorized early in their relationship what touches got the best response from Cloud. He knew where to lick softly, where and when to add the hint of danger by using his teeth. The Turk knew how to coax and seduce his lover with the press of fingers just so or by smoothing the warmth of his palm over the curve of Cloud's hip.

Any resentment Cloud might have felt over Reno's ability to play his body so well was diffused by the emotion always plain on the Turk's face when he used those skills. The naked want and desire made it apparent that it was all for the sake of pleasure and not a weakness to be used against him. The flaring heat in Reno's watchful gaze made Cloud tremble just as much as the hand that snaked lower down his body to skim teasingly over his hardened flesh. Slightly roughened fingertips circled the tender head and pressed briefly into the slit just long enough to feel the slick moisture beginning to gather in slow pearls from the opening.

Reno lifted his hand to his mouth to lick Cloud's essence from his fingers before saying, "When I think about sex with you I remember what it feels like to slide your cock between my lips. I remember the way the skin is so soft and how it feels smooth and heavy in my mouth." He lowered his hand to grip Cloud's cock and start a tortuously slow stroke. "Even when I haven't seen you all day I can almost get off on just the memory of the way your come is just the slightest bit tainted with mako, warm and musky and thick."

Cloud closed his eyes and his lips parted on a panting breath. His head fell back to be supported by the cool, slick tile as he unconsciously offered his throat. Sometimes he was sure Reno could talk him into orgasm without ever touching him at all. Reno obviously loved to talk. He did it all the time. He did while fighting. He did it while eating. He even talked in his sleep, but this kind of talk, this smooth, effortless seduction was only for Cloud. The blond finally gave in to the urge to thrust into Reno's grip and reached for handfuls of blood red hair to draw Reno's mouth towards his arched neck.

Reno licked at the hollow of his throat and mouthed more words against his flesh, lips brushing teasingly over sensitized skin.

"Don't you realize how beautiful you would look in that dress? People would look at you and they wouldn't see a woman. They would see how perfect your body is. They would see the lovely curve of your shoulders, the shadow of your collarbones, the line of your back. They'd see how the smooth whiteness of your skin is only more beautiful when framed by silk." Reno nipped at the curve of Cloud's jaw, then sucked a livid mark to the surface to make his lover writhe and hiss. "They'd see this, and they'd wonder what you'd taste like, how the texture of your skin would feel on their tongue. They'd wonder what kind of sounds you make when held and bitten, if you'd fight or lean into it and beg for more."

Cloud choked out a whimper and lowered his hands to clutch at Reno's shoulders with bruising intensity. His climax was building, coiling in his gut. All he could hear was the hiss of the shower water and the sound of his lover's voice filling him, caressing him. Reno moved over his mouth and murmured against his parted lips between kisses.

"They'd see you, and they'd want you, but they will know that will never be a possibility. Never, because your hand will be on my arm, and my marks will be on your skin, and they'll know that you give yourself to only me." Reno stroked faster, slipping one soap slick hand between Cloud's cheeks to circle his hole and push in to caress him from the inside. "Later, when it's late and everyone has seen and wanted, I'll take you to the small powder room behind the second floor balcony. I'll lift that silk up over your ass and lick my way up your thighs before I fuck you against the wall."

Cloud moaned as his whole body convulsed, coming hard into Reno's hand. He shuddered and trembled and sucked frantically on Reno's tongue when his lover took his mouth to taste his cries. He would have slid down the wall if Reno wasn't holding him.

Cloud hid his face in the crook of Reno's neck. "Sometimes I think you really must hate me," he muttered.

"No, I don't, baby," Reno soothed. "I love you, and someday I'll make you love yourself. Besides, you have the sexiest legs. You should show them off."

Cloud bit him in retaliation.

On the night of the costume party Reno had the loveliest date of all, and he had a diamond sharp smile that dared anyone to touch what was undeniably his. 


End file.
